Living Legend
by ramasioti100
Summary: Bardock arrives to Earth after his fight with Lord Chilled. How much can the power of a Super Saiyan upset the natural balance of the world? How will his presence affect the universe?
1. Legend

**Living Legend**

**Another story of mine. Not a crossover this time though but still very expected. I decided to try some of my old-planned stories so to see how is received.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Legend**

On the Northern part of the Universe within the North Galaxy, King Kai's quadrant, one of the four overlookers of the universe, there were easily thousands of habited planets. It took thousands, millions, even billions of years for the planets to form many of the most evolved and exotic species ever known. One of those planets, however, was the home for one of the strongest races that has ever existed. They were called Saiyans. With natural super strength, reflexes and ki energy command, these mighty warriors stopped at nothing to get into a fight. And the more dangerous it was, the better it would be.

They had very specific assignment: arrive to a world and purge it clean of any inhabitant. Some planets could be easily whipped out. Others, however, might put a challenge. Something the warriors loved. Because once the Full Moon arrived, their true power would show up. Their monkey-like tails had the secret to the Ozaru transformation, a giant ape form, which would boost the warrior's power ten times over the normal amount.

But there was something more. An ancient legend said about the arrival of the mightiest warrior ever. One whose power would dwarf the strongest beings in the universe. The most powerful creäture of the cosmos would have power unimaginable, comparable to the Gods of Creation and Destruction.

That had been the motivation the paranoid Frost demon, and one of the leaders of the Planet Trade Organisation, called Frieza needed. In an impressive bright explosion, the mighty Saiyan race was completely evaporated from the Seventh universe.

* * *

Years ago, many thousands ago, on the planet called Plant at that time, a still-alive Saiyan was struggling for his life. Many would say Saiyans loved the thrill of a fight, and this Saiyan was no different. But his fighting intentions were indeed far more different. He was not fighting for the sheer pleasure of punching something, but for the revenge and pay-back feeling he had to satisfy.

The Saiyan had hair, which was standing in a palm-tree way with a scar running through his left cheek bone. He had a typical green Saiyan armor, though now destroyed in some parts. His well-built body had bruises and deep cuts all over.

Planet Plant was under attack. The mighty lord Chilled had arrived personally to destroy whoever had stopped his plans of conquest in this planet. The time travelling Saiyan called Bardock arrived a few days ago, not knowing how. The only thing he remembered was receiving the attack that would decimate his entire planet. Yet, he mysteriously appeared here. He thought that maybe he had time traveled to the past. Scratch that, he knew he had time-traveled. That was odd. But why would he complain? He used to see the future thanks to an alien from Kanassa, so anything was possible in his weird Saiyan life.

That same time traveler was lying on the ground, his face against the hard rock. A three-fingered foot was pressing him against the hard soil, cracking the rock with little effort. The leg belonged to a four feet tall alien, great-grandfather of Frieza. Lord Chilled looked very much like his descendants if just for his orange color.

Bardock was feeling weak by the second. His energy reserves were fading. He remembered the death of his planet. Of his friends. The maniacal laugh Frieza emitted when destroying his only home. How his son would one day annihilate that same lizard bastard.

His son! Thanks to him he had changed. That man who looked just like Bardock, made him realise he was better. That his life didn't depend on just pure and brute strength. He was a free man since his birth, and no one could deny that right from him or anyone anymore.

"Stop!" A little Plant child called Berry said out loud, throwing a little rock to the short-sized Chilled. The little debris shattered at contact with Chilled's head. The Ice demon didn't flinch at all. That was very lame, seriously. His murderous purple eyes shone with power as his mouth turned into an evil smirk.

With a wave of his hand, a powerful air ki wave threw the little Plantian back unconscious. His father, Ipana, healer of the local village ran to his son with the medical supply. An especial light blue liquid capable of healing injuries in no time. The main reason for the Ice Demon to conquer this planet. Such a valuable resort would not only made his foot soldiers to heal faster, but it would also prolong his own life enough so he could conquer the entire universe.

Bardock caught glimpse of the poor child blasted away. How? How could this happen all over again? Even after getting stronger from surviving the trip to the past, the Saiyan still didn't have enough power. What was what he needed? His revenge would never come if he just let others die for him.

The memory of lost...The lost of his planet...his friends and comrades. All because he hadn't been powerful enough to do something.

Bardock tighten his hands so hard that they started bleeding. Rage ran through his veins, through his entire body, filling him with a murderous desire to tear Chilled's limbs off. Dark storm clouds covered the Plantian sky, as lightnings started to impact in the rocky ground. The Icejinn was suddenly pushed back by an energy shock wave produced right from Bardock's body. The Frost demon remained in his feet, but now more cautious.

The scar Saiyan rose to his feet, his eyes shifting from black to green. A golden light started to surround him, as his rage was increasing. Lightnings were impacting the ground more often the more his power escalated. Chilled remained with his evil smirk, not surprised whatsoever by the golden flashes or special effects on the enviroment. He was much stronger after all.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chilled mocked, not realising the consequences his actions created and would create in the centuries to come. Bardock stared right at him, his eyes burning in green light.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Bardock said, fury in every word. A final flashback of his friends run through his mind.

He literally, snapped.

Jerking his head up, The Scar Saiyan unleashed an unholy yell to the dark-clouded skies, his power unleashing at last with bestial wrath. The whirlwind surrounded him as his golden aura exploded in infernal ki, shaking the entire planet to the core. Chilled covered his eyes, now blinded by the golden light. What just happened?

As the light apparently deemed, The Icejinn caught sight of what was in front of him. His jaw fell to the ground. Bardock was walking towards him, his muscles bulging, a golden aura sending high-pitch sounds in jagged appearance. His palm-tree hair fully spiked up, now with the most pure golden color. And his eyes...the black onyx replaced with two vengeful shining emeralds, that literally, sent chills through Chilled.

The Ice Demon stepped back, looking totally aghast to this new threat. Who was him?. Better question, What was him? That was something to ask later. For the Super Saiyan was walking towards his enemy, no hesitation at all.

Chilled grinned, as he unleashed a death beam barrage from his hand. Bardock's faster hands repelled them, no effort needed. The Ice Demon frowned, unleashing even more energy. But the first Super Saiyan of history kept deflecting them with easy. The Ice demon just stared in surprise. What was the golden color and all that?

Chilled would not be going down without a fight though. Charging his left hand behind his back, he unleashed an ascending powerful purple energy cut. Thinking he would hit, Frieza's ancestor never saw the after image he hit. Until it was too late.

A left roundhouse caught the short demon in the left side of his head, sending him sprawling ferociously through many rock formations. He rose after some minutes, rubbing his head. That blow had actually hurt. He couldn't contemplate the pain, however, as a firm hand grabbed his neck, raising him up. His purple Icejinn eyes found the green Super Saiyan's ones.

The Ice demon kicked Bardock's ribcage, following with continuous punches into the Saiyan's face. But all of them did nothing. The golden warrior didn't bulge, nor scream. Chilled was really in troubles. He had put all his physical strength behind those blows, capable of decimating cities. And yet nothing happened.

Bardock's right fist impacted Chilled's guts. The air left his lungs, as he felt the most painful blow he had ever received, his garnet eyes almost exploding out of their sockets. Bardock's left hand left The Icejinn's neck, letting him fall for some microseconds just for a full force right fist that hit squarely Chilled's mouth. The ice Demon's smirk left his face a long time ago. The Frost demon impacted in the ground, miles away from Bardock with purple blood splattered around inside a small trench he caved. The short demon rose again, spitting blood from his losen mouth. His distraction allowed the Super Saiyan to reappear behind his enemy and whipped him into the ground with a swing of the ivory tail. Cracks run aroudn the epicenter, with the short demon slowly raising back tp his feet.

His garnet eyes shone in anger as his purple aura exploded. The Icejinn would not hesitate now. The pest had annoyed him enough! Folding his arms to his sides, the short Frost being let his power explode. Having a bad feeling, the Super Saiyan, forgetting the blinding rage running through him, remained on his feet unsure of what to do. Something wrong was coming, that was for sure.

The Icejinn's body started to bulk as his orange plates were cracking with a sickening sound. Purple lightnings were rippling around his aura, his power escalating. The ground trembled even more, as rocks started to flout around the Frost demon. His limbs stretched out, included his tail, gaining two or three extra feet tall. His face started to morph, now his horns getting longer and pointing upwards.

"Be honored, monkey, never I have been pushed to reveal my true form before!" The new Chilled said smirking in confidence. Bardock frowned, as his eyes looked to his enemy. He didn't know how powerful his enemy was now. Chilled reappeared right in front of the gold-main warrior, moving faster than Bardock's reflexes, landing a straight head butt.

The Super Saiyan staggered back, his guard open. The ascended demon started delivering fists and kicks at neck-breaking speeds, the Saiyan too stun to counter. An uppercut sent Bardock up for a mile, as Chilled reappeared up on the way ready with his double axe strike. But as he sent his fists down, the first Super Saiyan catched the attack with his hands. The Super Saiyan was even more bruised now but that didn't mean he had lost power.

"How... how did you do that?" The ice demon stammered. No one ever stood against him with equal power before. Bardock's grip increased in strength, Chilled's wrists cracking under the mighty pressure.

"I know your kind monster, and I won't tolerate you any longer!" Bardock bellowed, his aura going bright again like an inferno. He folded his legs to his chest, unleashing a double kick to Chilled's unprotected midsection. The shock wave rippled through the place with boulders shattering to pieces and flying by the hurricane winds. The ice demon flew out for miles, as the Super Saiyan pressed his advantage, landing crippling blows all over Frieza's ancestor's body. The attacks were powerful enough to bruise the monster and even sometimes one could hear the sound of a cracking bone.

Chilled clutched his teeth in anger and pain, now fighting back the Super Saiyan. Both were equal in speed and strength. But Bardock had something that someone like Chilled would never have: pride of a warrior.

After time that couldn't be measure, hours or maybe days later, both beings landed on the ground panting heavily. They were covered in open wounds and there was no clear advantage on either side of the field. The titans were not giving any ground to their respective enemy.

Suddenly, Bardock acted on pure madness, grabbing Chilled's neck at lighting speeds. But instead of attacking, Bardock started flying up. The Ice Demon hit the Super Saiyan, but the former remained unfazed. His concentration was iron-cladded. Both beings flew out of the atmosphere, right to the endless black vacuüm of the space.

Bardock released his enemy's neck, though without letting him get the advantage. Bardock disappeared in mid space, reappearing a few feet away from his taller enemy with a dash of speed. Chilled's stunned face showed how equaled they were. That...monkey not only was stronger, but could also survive in space. It was time to finish this!

"I had enough of you ape-man, I will crush this entire galaxy because of your insolence towards Lord Chilled!" The Frost demon blurted out his thoughts.

"I will not let you destroy the planet!" Bardock shouted, his golden aura increasing in brightness. Chilled didn't bother in replying. Once the Saiyan had been reduced to ashes, he would personally kill every living creäture from the forsaken mud ball.

"Then came and face me, monkey!" The transformed Chilled taunted, raising both hands up in the sky. The energy started to gather in the form of a gigantic yellow/orange energy sphere. It easily had a quarter size of the planet. Bardock looked to the attack. That energy attack seemed to be something running in Frieza's family, apparently.

But not going to simply die, The Super Saiyan placed his right hand to his right side. Blue/white energy started to gather on his palm, ready to counter Chilled's attack. Both enemies looked into each other's eyes. No words needed to be said, to explain what was going to happen next.

"NOVA ATTACK!"

"SPIRIT CANNON!"

Both spheres clashed faster than light, sending jolts of electricity outwardly. Both enemies put their energies into their attacks. Neither would back down. Neither would stop. Only one was leaving with his life.

Chilled's eyes widened when he saw his most powerful attack been halted by an equal power. No one had ever done that. But yet, he would not lose to a simple monkey!

Bardock's eyes frowned, as he pour more energy into his attack. He wasn't going to tolerate any bastardish creäture that resembled Frieza any more. They were going to die by his Saiyan hands!

From the surface of Planet Plant, the small villagers could see the amazing show of two gigantic spheres clashing for dominance. It was like looking at two suns, clashing in an attempt to overcome the other's light.

Bardock gave one last yell powering up his Spirit Cannon. It immediately pushed back Chilled's attack, inch by inch. The Icejinn tried to counter. He poured what little remained of his energies into a suicidal attack. He succeeded. Chilled's attack, though not overcoming Bardock, halted his way with equal force and might.

But just like a tensile cable, there was always a limit.

Both attacks neglected each other, exploding in a planet-shattering explosion and releasing pure raw energy into the space's vacuüm, atomizing any atom in its way. The Super Saiyan could only ee how the explosion engulfed not only Chilled but also himself.

The Icejinn had no time to avoid it. Neither he had the energy to do so. The explosion caught him inside the radius, blasting him with pure destructive force. The already-drained frost conqueror was propelled back by the maelstrom, his body wounded beyond measure scorching his orange skin. His unconscious body was floating helplessly in the middle of the space, just outside Plant's gravitational pull. His biology allowed him to survive on the void airless, so he would not die for asphyxiation. His wounds, however, were not that appealing.

A big space ship came near the knocked down demon, entering him to the medical chamber.

* * *

Bardock lost himself in the middle of a swirling vortex. Everything was shaking. He was shaking. Was it fear? Was it expectation? He didn't know what it was. But whatever the feeling was, it was exhilarating him. Something was telling him this was the best thing ever.

He couldn't wonder in further details, as his body slept into unconsciousness through the dimensional shift.

* * *

"Warn my family" The death-injured Chilled said inside the medical bay. He didn't have much time left before life would finally slept away from his body.

"What is the message Lord Chilled?" one of the many soldiers asked. Chilled detached himself from the breather he had, trying to say his last words.

"Beware... of the golden Saiyan" His last words were just too much for his body. His head fell limply, air no longer entering in his lungs.

His warning would echoed through the Cold family through the forthcoming centuries.

* * *

On a different time and on a blue and green planet in the north quadrant called Earth, a palm tree-haired warrior was doing one hand push ups in the middle of a forest. The man had a lot of resemblance with Bardock. But he didn't have a scar on his face, or any murderous desire towards anyone. Killing was something he always regretted to do and avoided unless there was no other way. He was wearing an orange karate gi, with the 'Kami' insignia on his back. His wristbands, boots and undershirt were black and weighted a lot. If one could weight the five objects, one could see they weighted all together more than a two hundred tons.

And the man was doing his ten thousand rep!

Near the man, a young child was hanging upside down from a tree branch, using his especial fifth limb. A prehensile monkey-like tail. He had a red-green outfit, with a little red hat on his head. It was framed with the amber-colored four star Dragon Ball. His hair was reaching the back of his neck in little locks like every Saiyan. The young half human Saiyan had his eyes closed, a little line of saliva coming from his sleeped mouth.

The earth-raised pure-blooded Saiyan called Goku flipped to his feet, sweat running through his body. Sure, training was hard but worth it. He now had a son to protect, along with friends and the entire planet. They were his family. His only family left.

"Hey Gohan" Goku said to his young son, who snapped from his nap. "You wanna go to Kame House?"

"Yes, Daddy!" The young half Saiyan said smiling, running to his father. In a second, he was already in his father's shoulders.

"Nimbus!" Goku said to the blue sky. A golden cloud arrived next to both Saiyans. Goku jumped on it, still with the little child on his shoulders. The cloud took off in west direction. Both father and son smiled and laughed when the wind flew back their hairs.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 1:**

**When Chilled appeared in Bardock's movie, I think he was at his (only) restricted form and the second form is actually his true form (Frieza, Cooler and Cold are more powerful, which means they have more restricted forms than their ancestor)**

**Just like Goku before fighting Frieza and Vegeta after fighting Recoome, Bardock received a massive Zenkai beyond the normal Zenkai multiplier.**

**If you are wondering, Bardock and Chilled's clash of attacks created a wormhole that pushed Bardock to the future (For those people who can't read between lines)**

**Chichi died on Gohan's birth (That cause of death is considered natural, so Dragon Balls couldn't revive her).**

**The following power levels are something I invented.**

**I don't know Gohan's power level at the time, but as Chichi wasn't around Goku could train him a bit.**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Bardock:**

Base form (Bigger Zenkai): 60,000

Super Saiyan: 3 millions

Clash of attacks: 4 millions

Unconscious, injured through the time vortex: 1,000

**Chilled:**

Restricted Form: 1 million

True Form: 3 millions

**Goku:**

Training with weighted clothes: 900

Full Power without clothes: 1,300

**Gohan:** 350

* * *

**Well, hope you like the first chapter. A Super Saiyan is arriving and his power totally outclasses Goku and his friends. Will he be friend or foe?**


	2. Questions

**Living Legend**

**Second chapter of my story. Thanks for the fans, who so far are much more than I had first expected. This story is just starting, don't worry. Sorry if I missed something. I was a bit rushed in publishing the new chapter so let me know if there's a mistake to correct.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Goku jumped out of the flying Nimbus with Gohan on his shoulders right on Master Roshi's door at the island of Kame House a few miles away from their home in Paotzu.

"Hey guys, anyone home?" The Saiyan asked out loud. He could feel the others energies inside, but it was polite to ask first. The first to come out was a short bald man dressed in a similar orange Gi to Goku's. His name was Krillin, old-time friend and rival to the Earth-raised Saiyan. Gohan jumped from his father' shoulders.

"Hey pal, good to see you" Krillin greeted his friend, he then patted the black-haired head from the demi Saiyan "Hey kiddo, you are getting taller"

"More than you so" Gohan joked and the monk laughed. After years of knowing the bald monk, the young demiSaiyan was adapting to joke like him. Something many would not approve.

"Krillin, you are becoming a bad influence for Gohan" A lavender-haired woman walked outsider, almost reprimanding the Turtle student by his child-like behavior.

"Hey Bulma" Goku hugged his long-time friend. The science woman answered back. Both had been growing close for the last three years. After all she had helped Goku to raise Gohan after Chichi's death during labor. The lavender-haired woman wanted to get things a bit more closer with her friend from the mountains but she didn't want to take the dive. Chichi's death had been a hard blow for her warrior friend and it was obvious he was still coping with that situation. And Bulma didn't want to get advantage of such a difficult position.

The science woman hugged the young half alien. She was like Gohan's mother figure. And she had found out that the young kid was also a smart one.

"Hey Goku" The Turtle Hermit called Roshi walked out dressed in his Hawaiian outfit. Goku bowed his head in respect to his martial arts teacher.

While the people on Kame House were distracted, something showed up in the atmosphere of the planet. A flaming meteor was coming down from the sky, air atoms burning at the reentrance.

Goku, Krillin and Roshi widened their eyes, a chilling sensation going through their spines. A power was coming closer to them. And it was gigantic. They all looked up into the blue sky. A flame-covered thing was heading straight into them at astonishing speeds.

"What's that?" Krillin asked, feeling the staggering energy inside that meteor. But how was that even possible? Space rocks couldn't have life energy. They weren't alive in the first place. The object was getting closer and still the others didn't know what to do.

Goku flew up.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Gohan asked. He was always curious for everything around him.

"Stay there Gohan" Goku ordered serious. Krillin gulped. The monk knew that his friend's voice wasn't one to sound serious unless extremely needed. Bulma stopped the young half alien child from moving, taking him up in a hug. She looked to the floating man. His determination was something she had always admired.

The Earth Saiyan floated up a few more feet. Though flying was something that took the tool out of him, he preferred to save his family than doing nothing. Gathering all his strength and ki energy, the Earth-raised Saiyan braced himself for the impact. It would hurt? Definitely. It would kill him? Possibly.

Without a warning the meteor hit Goku straight on, a crippling shockwave echoing through Kame house. The sea waves moved out of the epicenter, the bottom of the sea almost visible for a moment. The people of the island covered themselves with their forearms when the wind lashed like a hurricane.

Bodies fell from the skies, right in front of the human fighters. The people in Kame house just could not fathom what was in front of them.

* * *

Now inside the house, a few more hours later and now with the Scar bandit Yamcha and the three-eyed Crane student Tien with the group, the full pack of friends saw what was on the ground. Two Gokus were unconscious on the ground injured, though Goku, the original one, was less damaged than the other. The scared one was nothing but a mess of dry blood and cuts.

"Guys you remember when I said our lives couldn't get any weirder?" Krillin asked to his friends, a bit rhetorically. The others nodded. The monk simply pointed at the sleeping figures. The others had to grudgingly agree. Their lives were meant to be weird.

The sound of a flying ship arrived outside, the chubby samurai Yajirobe walking in the beach house.

"What took you so long?" Bulma asked to the fat samurai without concerning her tone. The other humans knew not to mess with an angry Bulma.

"You are welcome by the way" The sword-wielding ninja said, handling the Senzu bag to the blue haired scientist. The science woman placed one healing bean inside Goku's mouth, who instinctively ate it. The Saiyan from Earth opened his eyes, healed stronger than before.

"Uh, what happened?" Goku asked confused, every one of his friends surrounding him.

"Daddy!" Gohan jumped to his father, hugging him. The others smiled by the affective display.

"Goku, we have a problem with the 'meteor'" Bulma said non mincing words.

"It wasn't a meteor, it was..." Krillin wanted to talk, but he just couldn't. It would be easier to simply show it. The Martial artist from Earth turned his head to see himself lying in the floor covered in opened wounds. But it couldn't be him. How could he be looking at himself in the ground? It made no sense.

"He looks like me!" Goku stated the obvious. The Saiyan looked at his friends "Is that even possible?"

"Daddy look!" Gohan said, picking something up from the ground. It was a brown long thing attached to the man. Goku realised it was a tail. Like the one he used to have and like the one Gohan had. It wasn't hard to notice that they had to be related in some way.

"Bulma give me a bean" Goku said to his first friend. She gave one to him though reluctantly. The knocked down Goku didn't look as friendly as the first one the group knew.

Placing the magical food inside Bardock's mouth, Goku forced it down his throat. A few seconds later the wounds banished as his power skyrocketed. The black-colored eyes opened immediately. With a blur, the full-blooded Saiyan was on his feet and in fighting stance, looking murderous to his enemy. The group was also on alert, even Gohan seemed to be cautious.

"Who are you?" Bardock asked in very dark tone "Where am I?"

"Hey pal, we ask the questions here" Krillin said in his joking tone, although the situation had no joking topic at all "After all, you were the one who meteored us" The Scar alien narrowed his eyes after recognising the bald monk.

"Wait, I know you" Bardock said to the turtle student "I saw you before" In the memories, he saw the bald man training with young Kakarot. So that means that...

The Saiyan started to turn his head, and for a moment he thought he faced a mirror. But it wasn't. His reflex had an orange suit and had no face scar. But their faces were equal. Both had a fighting stare of battle-grown warriors.

"Kakarot" Bardock nearly whispered, his eyes opening "Is it really you?" The comment only made Goku to increase his guard.

"Kakarot? I don't know a Kakarot. My name's Goku" The non face-scarred Saiyan said to his scarred counter self.

"Hey, let's calm down, we don't have to blast each other" Yamcha said smiling and trying to act as peacekeeper. His tryclops friend, however, would have non of that.

"Please, how can he be exactly like Goku? This cannot be sheer coincidence" Tien said forward, ready to fight. Though the tryclops knew he was very outmatched in power, he would still fight to the end. It was something Goku tought him those years ago when he was still foolishly serving master Shen.

"I know" Yamcha said out loud like having an idea "Piccolo used his magic to create an evil and powerful Goku" A drop of sweat appeared on everyone's head.

"Okay Yamcha, let's stop here before you have a stroke" Bulma said mocking in an intelligent way "First, if Piccolo hates Goku, why would he create a clone of him to use? Second, If Piccolo can indeed create a much more powerful clone than Goku, then why would the clone obey him? I don't think magic can force someone's will for eternity and I'm sure Piccolo knows nothing of how to use mechanical stuffs to haywire someone's brain" The logical and very long explanation left the others confused but pretty much agreeing.

"Please, would you care to explain who you are?" Master Roshi asked towards the meteor man "Your resemblance with Goku is just implausible" The scar Saiyan dropped his guard, knowing fighting was useless. He could win with a very obvious overkill for sure, but it would still bother him to do so. He had a lot of questions but how he arrived to the future wasn't one. He had time-travelled to the past, so going back to the future wasn't so hard. Frieza's family sent him backwards and then forward.

"My name is Bardock" The Saiyan explained "I'm Kakarot's father" The last comment was said directed to Goku.

"Why are you calling me carrot all the time?" Goku asked, picking Gohan in his arms.

"Kakarot, that's your Saiyan name" Bardock explained, ignoring the joke or simple stupidity "You and I came from one of the most powerful races in the universe called Saiyans" Everyone looked at Goku in surprise. Sure the Full-Moon monkey was something odd but to call it extraterrestrial?

"You mean I'm an alien?" The Earth-raised fighter asked, nearly fainting. He knew he was different from the others because he had more power and strength. And a tail too, but surely it wasn't something weird. All around him his friends were all different and yet that's what made them friends in the first place.

"I always knew Goku wasn't from around here. Gohan explained me the day he found a baby on a white spaceship" Roshi explained, surprising everyone "While I trained Goku, nothing could break his fighting spirit. A human would have broken, but I can see now why Goku didn't. Fighting is in his blood"

"Ok, so my name is Kakarot" Goku started thinking, folding his arms "Thanks for telling me, but I'll still be Goku. That's my Earth name, and Earth is my home" Bardock was not surprised by the answer. In his visions he saw his youngest son growing up different from the other Saiyans. He grew up into a better man.

"So, how did you arrive here, father?" Goku said, though now his tone more friendly towards his father. Years ago, the Earth-raised Saiyan wondered who were his parents, though after some fights that thought just lost itself in the subconscious.

The question was a good one and the others were hanging to hear the answer.

The scar Saiyan just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not even I know the full story" Bardock explained rubbing his temples "First, I was fighting Frieza..."

For the next hour or so the scar Saiyan related all the information he knew. His fight with Frieza and the failed attempt to stop the dead of his comrades, the sudden teleportation to Plant and the last incident that took him to Earth.

"Wow, is that Frieza guy still alive?" The Earth-raised Saiyan asked, wanting already to fight him.

"I'm not sure, but if he is, then he will be up for a big surprise" Bardock said the last part with clutched teeth to himself.

"How powerful do you think he is? If you fought his ancestor and beat him, then Frieza isn't so powerful" The Saiyan from Earth asked again curious. The other fighters weren't so eager. If the Frieza guy could beat someone as powerful as Bardock then it was obvious they were just ants.

"Frieza's power has never been measured before. Even after you healed my wounds from the fight with Chilled, I doubt I have a quarter of his power" Bardock said. Frieza's power was legendary, and even with the new power the time-traveller had received, he was sure he wasn't powerful enough to avenge his race. Yet.

"What do you mean with heal your wounds?" Bulma asked, curious as any scientist would. The warrior was eager to respond.

"If a Saiyan is injured, then we heal stronger and our power increases. The more wounded, the more energy we obtain. It's our birth ability called Zenkai" Bardock explained. The others looked at Goku, who rubbed his head.

"That explains why I got so powerful after so much fighting" The Earth-raised Saiyan said smiling innocently.

"Hey, I'm confused" Krillin asked, rubbing his head "If Bardock here travelled back in time, shouldn't he have changed our time here?" Bulma thought that option. Such things as time travels were very misterious and not something to tamper with. Specially with the thousands of theories about it. If anything, Bardock's arrival should have torn Earth and all the universe apart.

"Not if the time travel was meant to happen" A voice came from the entrance. A green-skinned man walked inside dressed in a blur and white outfit with a wooden crane, his face full of wrinkles that showed his experience as the Guardian of Earth.

"Kami!" Goku smiled, making a small bow to his teacher, who also bowed "What are you doing here?"

"I felt the sudden power on Earth and decided to see what was going on" Kami sat on a chair, getting the attention on him "And again, if Bardock here did not change the time stream was because his actions were intended to come to be, one way or another"

"That's an explanation" Bardock said to the green visitor. Time travel was something brand new to him, and particularly, something he never wanted to experience again. The two times he traveled were two times too much.

The group remained in silent for a few minutes while no one knew what to say or do.

"Hey Kami, if you are linked with Piccolo, do you know anything about him making a Goku clone?" Yamcha asked, still trying to prove his original clone theory. Everyone sweat dropped, even Kami. The Guardian coughed before answering.

"Not that I know about" The Earth Guardian replied "But why would he make a clone in the first place? He hates Goku" Everyone looked at Bulma, who had a big smug smile that obviously said 'I told you so'

After Kami left a few minutes later, Goku stood up.

"Hey dad, I'm going home, do you want to come?" The Earth Saiyan asked his blood father.

"Sure" Bardock said, but Gohan hugged his leg.

"Grandpa!" The young half said, making everyone to laugh. The scar Saiyan was not used to be hug by children. Even if they were his family. His face blushed by the interaction.

After saying goodbye to everyone, the three Saiyans walked outside.

"Nimbus!" Goku called forth his good old golden flight. Father and son jumped on it, while the grandfather followed flying as fast as them without wasting energy.

"Kakarot, can't you fly?" The scar Saiyan asked. Every Saiyan could since they were two years old, depending on how much power they had at birth. Some even could fly just after been born. Even Kakarot's son should already be flying.

"Oh, I know how to fly, but it drains a lot of my energy" The palm-haired alien of Earth explained, the wind gusts blowing his hair back.

"Well, you will have to start flying if you want to fight me?" The Saiyan from the past commented, causing his son to look at him with eyes opened.

"What, fight you?" Goku asked in both surprise and thrill "Seriously?"

"I still don't have the power to defeat Frieza, so I will need someone to spare with" The Scar fighter explained, accelerating a bit. Goku almost jumped in delight by the prospect of fighting someone who outclassed him in power. It was obvious he was a Saiyan, even if raised on Earth.

"Cool, I will show you all of my techniques and you will show me yours!" The Earthling alien said in happiness, getting his nimbus to go faster. Bardock followed thinking in his new situation. He would have never thought that he could end up time traveling and then living with his son and grandson in a planet he never visited.

But he could only sigh. Weird things were pretty much the very needed requirement to be a Saiyan.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 2:**

**I know the idea of Goku physically stopping a meteor seems very unreal, specially with his current power level. But cannon Goku isn't known for neither planning or dyeing when he should.**

**Yes, there's a future Goku/Bulma thing going on.**

**Piccolo did feel Bardock's power but will make an appearance in the next chapter.**

******Bardock arrived one year before Raditz.**

******Gohan is not 4, he's 3.**

******Goku and Gohan visited the others many times over the years. that's why everybody is not suprised by Gohan.**

* * *

**Power levels:**

**Bardock:**

Healed (Normal Zenkai): 80,000

**Goku:**

Injured after trying to catch his father: 100

Healed (Little Zenkai): 1,800

**Gohan:** 350

**Tien:** 400

**Yamcha:** 300

**Krillin:** 350

**Bulma:** 20

* * *

**Bardock has made sure his presence is known to the Z-Fighters. Let's see what future holds for them.**


	3. Training in Family

**Living Legend**

**Another chapter. As I wrote in my profile, I can only update stories on weekends, if my schedule allows me to work on them.**

**But holy shit! How the Hell am I getting so many fans? I just don't know. Seriously, just two chapters and more than 30 reviews, keep it coming people!**

**But as apreciative as I can be, I am also getting frustrated. Specially because some people only want to apparently bitch around my stories like thinking you own me. Pretty brave when hidding by guest comments, aren't you?**

**That topic aside, now into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training in Family**

The next day after the family reunion Goku walked out of his house well-rested and after a plentiful breakfast, his little son following in toe. Both Saiyans from Earth were dressed in orange Gis with blue weighted clothes beneath. Goku's father was already outside warming up with simple push ups. He was already going through his ten thousand rep. Amazingly, Bardock was dressed in a new Gi Goku materialised for him, which was black with weighted dark green undershirt, weighted wristbands and boots. Not that the extra weights were a hindrance for his training but it did help to push it up a little bit.

After a few stretching and warming up sit ups, The palm-haired Saiyan got in position, his eyes firmed and decisive.

"Alright Gohan, let's get started" Goku said and his three-year old son got in a fighting position, typical of the Turtle School his father had tought him. They started to trade quick blows though Goku had the obvious upper hand. Bardock stopped training and looked at the fight, mildly interested. From his point of view, his two descendants were very slow motion. Not unexpected, considering his current strength.

"Come on Gohan, you have to push yourself harder if you want to hit me" Goku advised his son, brushing a small fist to the left and landing a front kick to the solar plexus that sent the little half Saiyan backwards head over heels. The hybrid backflipped in mid air, just a bit winded by the low-powered attack. The young demiSaiyan understood what his father said and pressed his powers forward, harder than before. Inch by inch, the hybrid started to close the gap. Goku smiled while defending himself. Gohan still had a long way before fully grasping his inner powers but if Goku knew something, was that his son would get there in no time. Hell, Gohan was already ten times stronger than Goku had been at that same age.

They both shot energy blasts, some dust kicking up and blocking the view.

* * *

The distant eastern region of the world was known for its magnificent sights. And that's where the scar bandit and famous baseball player Yamcha was flying towards, passing above lush green forests into a visible hundred-feet tall waterfall. The former thug of the desert felt the two energies he had come to find.

"Hey Tien, Chaotzu" The former desert bandit greeted his friends floating down towards the forest near the waterfall. The water noise rambled with a soothing echo for a mind that needed calmness and quietness. Maybe that's why Tien had chosen it to train in for the last years.

"Yamcha" The former Crane assassin greeted his friend, his three eyes still closed in meditation, as was Chaotzu. Not that the fighter needed them to see Yamcha "You seemed to still slack on your training"

"What can I say? Fame is a consuming couple" The bandit answered with a joke.

"I don't think being famous over baseball is that challenging" The tryclops replied, himself and the painted-face Chaotzu still meditating.

"Well, that's the thing" The bandit said, Tien now looking at him with his three eyes "Krillin and I were talking about, you know, Goku's father showing up. And we decided that maybe we could have some special training with Kami to help us catch up with them"

"I see" The three-eye person stated, looking at his shorter face-painted friend. While he did trusted Goku with his life, he knew nothing about Bardock. If he was fighting on their side then good. But Tien wasn't one to sit idly and let things happen around. Even if Goku's dad or Goku himself couldn't defeat someone, then it didn't mean the end of the world. It only meant that the remaining fighters had to push themselves even harder. And that's what Tien and Chaotzu had been doing for the last years. And if Kami could help then they would gladly train with him.

"Okay, we are in" Tien stood up.

* * *

"Faster!" Goku demanded, his son's punches too slow for Gohan to land a hit. It had been an hour since the sparring started and Gohan was already showing the signs of tiredness. All of the strikes the hybrid fired were easily dodged or parried by the father. The long-haired hybrid yelled, his left fist aimed for the nose. But Goku lazily catched it with his open palm.

"Gohan, I said faster!" The father demanded again, his boot of foot sharply hitting hard into his son's temple at blurring speeds and sending him flying like a rag doll through the air. The hybrid skidding the ground, his feet plowing a small trench on the path.

Bardock kept watching the fight with some interest. It was obvious the kid had Saiyan blood. Only one of Saiyan descendance could keep going on after so much over beating. Saiyan Hybrids were something unheard of back on Planet Vegeta. Mostly because there had never been a register of how powerful they could get or of a race compatible with their own. Saiyan DNA combined with other races could either be a powerful strength bonus or a very heavy setback. Not that the scar fighter considered himself a doctor or something. He was just talking from common sense.

The orange-cladded hybrid stood up again with heavy panting. There were a few bruises on his face but he wasn't paying heed to them. He had to fight. To prove his strength to both his father and grandfather. Gohan clutched his teeth, his mind diverting into a power hidden inside him. A well of strength all Saiyans had deep within.

Gohan's eyes briefly shifted green with his mouth tight shut before he shot forward like a living meteor. The short-sized fighter's aura came alive in a dark red, almost bright golden color. His face had momentary lost his consciousness replaced by a feral beast. The father and grandfather had barely opened their eyes in astonishment before the child had stuck his hard head into Goku's guts. The wind was kicked out of Goku's sails by the amazing pressure his first-born had surprisingly generated. Both fell to the ground, Gohan knocked out by the energy lost.

The Champion of Earth coughed some blood but his body was already healing back to full power. He stood up a bit shakingly but not damaged permanently. He smiled towards his now sleeping son.

Bardock stepped towards Goku.

"Do you realise the power your son has?" The scar Saiyan said to his second-born son, who nodded recovering his breath.

"You could feel it too?" The Saiyan son asked back

"No, but it's not hard not to" The time traveler replied arms folded over his chest. He didn't know how to feel energy but it wasn't needed after such a fast and awesome display. For a moment, he had thought the child would transform like he did back on Plant.

Maybe a benefit of his Saiyan side. Transforming at younger age along with greater natural strength.

"I know" The head-injured fighter replied with a happy smile "Back when I was his age I wasn't half as strong as he is now" The Saiyan lifted his snoring son to take him back home.

Goku's last comment fully cemented Bardock's idea. The kid could grow stronger in a short period of time. Maybe stronger than himself.

Only time could tell.

* * *

A few days later after the display, now the pure-blooded Saiyan father and son were training again on the outside. Bardock had a new set of weighted clothes, which weighted more than a thousand tons. But they weren't in physical training today. Goku was teaching his birth father the energy sensing. After years of relying on a very breakable scouter, Bardock needed to have more advantage over his oponent. And feeling energy was a good step towards it.

Still the scar Saiyan needed a few more days of practice before using the technique to its fullest.

"Now, let's fly" Bardock said, taking off in the air. Goku sighed and followed. Flying was still something he wasn't very good at. Both took off in the air effortlessly, though Goku was more concentrated in his ki than other thing. The no-scar Saiyan shook his head and eased his breath, his mind focusing not only in keeping the body airborne but also ready for the incoming mêlée struggle.

Without having to say a single word, the pure-blooded Saiyans started fighting. Their attacks clashed in mid-air with amazing shock waves faster than the naked eye could follow. Both father and son attacked each other, though it was obvious who would win this one eventually. Bardock was not only holding back a lot of his powers but Goku was quickly depleting his own by keeping himself airbound. A few more minutes and his son would simply fall on his ass.

But that was the point of training a Saiyan. Each time they were injured or tired, they would recover much stronger than the last time. Training didn't provide the same increase in power as a Zenkai but every Saiyan improved with training faster than any other race in the universe.

* * *

A figure lurked inside the forest near the training field where the Son family trained. The looker was dressed in a purple outfit with a weighted white shoulder paddle and a white hat of many tons of weight. He was known as Piccolo, the reincarnated King Piccolo, dark side of Kami.

For the last few days he had been keeping tabs on the fighters. He had trained relentlessly for the last years, hoping to be powerful enough to finally defeat his old nemesis Goku. But now Piccolo found that Goku had also been training, surpassing him again with no problem. Worst, there were now two Gokus! And one who was easily a hundred times stronger than the original one. Like his life was easy with one, let alone two now.

For now though, the green alien-like man would watch without acting. One thing for sure; He would materialize even more weight for training first thing tomorrow.

* * *

An hour or two later, Saiyan father and son floated down to the floor, their sparring done for the day. Goku was the one panting the most by the built-up fatigue in his tired muscles. Bardock was just there barely warmed up. The fighters remaiend in silence, the sunset in the distance shinning with magnificent orange light.

That's when Bardock had a thought.

"Kakarot, what happen to Gohan's mother?" The scar warrior asked his son. The fatigued martial arts champion looked at his father with aprehensive eyes. It took Goku a few seconds, before he could muster the words.

"Well, Chichi died after giving birth to him" Goku replied, his eyes showing a sudden sadness.

"Sorry" The scar alien stated with a dark expression, knowing too well how the pain of lost weighted "I think that's one of the reasons why Saiyans never thought of breeding with other species. Normally it would require a compatible female. And then she should be strong enough to carry a powerful child" Goku nodded in understanding.

"Now that we are on that topic..." The palm-haired alien asked now, getting his father's attention on him "What about my mother?" The question would have seemed out of the blue but Bardock was pretty much expecting it. Someone like Kakarot, raised on his own without any knowledge of his birth family would always have questions.

"Her name was Gine. She used to be on my squad back on planet Vegeta" The scar fighter explained, his back falling and resting on the grass, his eyes looking into the orange-colored sky "To put it in simple terms, she was a trouble magnet, I always ended up having to save her from her own shadow" He pressed on, Goku's undivided attention on him "I guess it was then that I knew I'd found a mate" Bardock looked at his son. Kakarot may look a lot like him but his spirit and layback attitude were purely inherited from his mother, head injury or not "I can see that a lot of her traits still live on you. Specially her backwards clumsiness"

"Thanks!" The son laughed heartily, rubbing his head in his typical fashion "But what does that even mean?" The time traveler chuckled slightly.

"I have no idea. Something she just did naturally" Bardock replied amused, his hands resting behind his head like a pillow.

For the time being, the father and son remained sitting there on the battlefield, hopefully now knowing each other a bit better.

* * *

The four human Earth fighters flew through the high cloud layer on the atmosphere. The coldness would have been a hindrace but not to the seasoned fighters. The fighters finally arrived into the high-above Guardian' sanctuary.

"So this is the Lookout, eh?" Yamcha commented, checking around the white marble-made place. It was too quiet.

"Greetings" The plump genie Popo welcomed the three visitors, showing up out of the blue. The sudden appearance had taken the fighters completely by surprise, making them fall on their backs. A few seconds later, the elder green-skinned Kami walked outside the central buildings, the humans back on their feet.

"I know the world is not at peril so I have to ask why are you four here" The Guardian inquired rather in a peaceful tone, holding himself up with his wooden crane "I don't mind visits but yours is rather unexpected"

"Well, we, I mean the four of us were wondering if you could..." Krillin started with a stammering voice, looking around trying to keep some dignity "You know, teach us some fighting"

"That seems very abrupt" The Guardian stated, his tone not sounding accusing but at the same time wanting to know more "Why the sudden decision?"

"Well, you see, now that Goku's dad showed up and trains Goku and Gohan, we think we are, you know, falling down the list" Yamcha answered nonchalantly. Kami remained pretty much stoic clearly comprehending the situation.

"I see. You don't think yourselves strong enough to equal a Saiyan family on your own" The Guardian stated still stoic and without showing emotions.

"More like trying to not get beaten like the last Martial Arts Tournament" Krillin chimed in, half joke. He still remembered the beating Piccolo did to him. His bruises were still healing the other bruises inside the bruises. Too many for him to actually like.

"I will help you, but not yet" Kami replied, surprising the Turtle and Crane fighters "You can stay here and spar one another. But I won't be teaching you"

"Wait, what!?" The former bandit asked rather impolitely "Why not?"

"There's another student showing up for training in a couple of weeks" The green Guardian commented, walking to the edge of his floating house, his far-seeing powers letting him check into the people below "Once you are all together, you will improve both as individuals and as a team"

"Another student" Tien stated now, interest picked up. That could be a good asset for them.

"Yes. Korin took a new student some time ago that shows a lot of potential" The plump genie said now, his master still overlooking the green planet. The four humans looked at each other, like talking in their minds.

"Seems fair enough" The bald monk commented with a shrug of shoulders. If he had to train with someone new, then he would.

For now though, the four humans decided to go all-out one another to see how far they could push themselves. Besides, if Goku could increase so much, why couldn't they? They weren't Saiyans, sure, but their training was just as hard.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 3:**

**Bardock isn't increasing his powers very fast because he is not been pushed to his limits.**

**Gohan's hidden powers are actually his Super Saiyan powers showing up earlier because he has trained for longer than his cannon part.**

**I only use Gine in this story because some serious fans will lash at me for not putting her in. I really don't like her sudden appearance just because Toriyama wanted to end that discussion. But Dragon Ball Minus is completely NOT cannon. Goku inside a pod for three years, yeah that makes sense. Just when I thought Super Saiyan God couldn't ruin Dragon Ball franchise someone came up with that.**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Bardock:**

After a few weeks of sparring with his family (weighted clothes on): 81,000

Without weights: 83,000

**Goku:**

After a few weeks of training (weighted clothes on): 1,500

Without weights: 2,000

**Gohan:**

Training with weighted clothes: 500

Without weights: 800

Sudden Saiyan power burst: 2,000

**Piccolo:**

Weights on: 1,000

Without weights: 1,500

**Kami:** 700

**Tien:** 350

**Yamcha:** 300

**Chaotzu:** 200

**Krillin:** 250

* * *

**The family is already training like the warriors they are. And apparently so are the humans. But what is to come next?**


	4. Scream in the Night

**Living Legend**

**I passed another exam so yeah, I'm the perfect mood for an update! Thanks for the support by the way. More than 10 reviews with one chapter alone! Keep it coming and you will get what you want!**

**So far I am only going with short chapters in between the main Sagas, which I think I didn't do on "Another Path". Not that I regret that. Some stories must go straight to the point and not beat around the bush. And I never beat around the bush unless it's needed. **

***Sigh* Well, that was the usual ramble of the day that eases the tension in my neck.**

**Enjoy the chapter people!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Scream in the Night**

Nearly five months later, father and son Saiyan, more specifically Goku and Gohan, were moving at blurring speeds right towards the older grandfather Saiyan Bardock. He was as old as Goku, which one could say that it was creepy. But they were Saiyans. Weird things had to happen around them. If not then they weren't doing their job right.

The young Gohan alongside his father were throwing strikes at fast as they could muster. The two Earth-raised Saiyans had been increasing in power constantly for the last few months. More so than anything they had presumed. Sparring against someone who could kick your ass without breaking a sweat could do that to you if you had Saiyan DNA. But Bardock did increased his powers too. At a slower pace when compared to his other relatives but any improvement counted for him. Considering he was after Frieza's head, all the improvement counted a lot.

Rain or shine, the family of alien warriors sparred no matter what over Paotzu the bushy green mountain landscapes. Good thing that the place was mostly uninhabited. The entire area of thousands of miles square was the perfect battlefield when they needed to go all out.

The young hybrid panted in exertion, taking the sweat out of his brow. Even after months of continuous training with his dad and granddad, the old power he had amazingly summoned from nowhere seemed to be eluding him.

Next to him, his father also hit the ground after an overhead strike. And Goku was also tiring out.

"Come on, son. You have to unleash your powers again" Goku commented, panting a bit, both of them in front of Bardock, who floated inches above the ground with arms folded over his chest.

"I'm trying dad. But it doesn't work" The tired orange-dressed kid responded. His strength was going downhill, even now that he wasn't wearing his training weights.

The little distraction allowed Bardock to super speed from behind his grandson and land a short uppercut to the kidneys that caused Gohan's body to arc back in painful reflex. The new opening allowed for a devastating elbow to the cheekbone, plowing the hybrid into the ground knocked out with some blood in his face. Before Goku had thought a proper counter strategy, he was already in the receiving end of a booted foot with a sharply aimed roundhouse, which sent the Martial Arts Champion spiraling away crashing against trees. His brain rattled inside his hard skull when he shattered down the tree trunks into wooden splinters.

The scar warrior sighed and let his guard down. Not that it would matter when your enemies were already out for the count. At least they were doing better than the few last times. But yet even two on one weren't enough odds for the stronger Saiyan to unleash his secret transformation. While Bardock knew how to transform at will, using the golden form was rather useless so far without a worthy adversary.

And even when it provided with a hell of a buster increase, the seasoned fighter knew not to be overconfident unless you had the power to support it. That was why Frieza was the biggest asshole he could think off. So much insults must have certain force behind them to back them up. Bardock didn't know how long it would take him to avenge his race.

But he was going to be ready. Even if he had to break the limit into untapped new Super Saiyan forms never known before, the avenger would fulfill his mission.

Goku returned to the land of the conscious, rubbing the migraine from his bruised head.

"Wow dad, you really pack a wallop" The Earth champion stated with an innocent smile and rubbing his head. Bardock offered his hand and helped his second-born to get back on his feet. The orange-dressed fighter walked towards his out-cold descendant.

"Let's head home and give Gohan a Senzu bean and a very needed rest" The Saiyan of Earth said, lifting his injured son. It was amazing how far the youngster had progressed. But Goku noticed his father wasn't moving "You aren't coming?" Bardock shook his head.

"Not yet. I'd like to do some training on my own" The stronger fighter replied, removing his weighted wristbands. Goku didn't argue there and carried his knock-out son through the air back to Paotzu. Training with his father was proving to have great benefits. He was already flying like if it were natural to him and so did Gohan.

* * *

Atop of the green and blue world, the green Guardian watched the events unfolding like if he was the one living them, his wrinkled hand holding up with his wooden crane. Goku had been and so far still proved to be his strongest disciple, not only in physical strength but also in mind and spirit. Now that same young kid he had grown fond off had a family of his own.

Family. The Guardian of the Planet pondered that concept in his mind. Ever since Bardock arrived, something in the back of Kami's head had been brought alive. Like a repressed memory of a long-forgotten time. Another live in another place. One that didn't look like Earth but it also felt like his home.

There were flashes of images displaying two sets of Dragon Balls. But these weren't the ones he had designed centuries ago after defeating Garlic for the tittle of Guardian of Earth. Seven of them were at least three times the one's on Earth and required some new language that Kami could barely recognise, yet at the same time it was familiar. Oddly familiar.

The other set of spheres were the same size but with Black Stars instead of the red ruby he had used on his own. There was a requiring thing in hsi mind. He knew Piccolo was having the same thoughts. The bond they shared meant their minds would always be linked until they both died or...

The three eyed Tien Shin Han moved towards Kami after doing some warming up exercises in the white tilling with his other fighter friends. He and the others had remained on the Lookout for sometime, hoping to finally get a proper training from the Guardian.

"So Kami, is this new student showing up soon?" Tien asked arms folded. The question brought Kami out of his depth of thoughts.

"Don't hasten. She's already on her way here" The green-skinned Guardian replied, still looking to the world outside. That brought the attention of the rest of the human team.

"Wait, she? Like in female?" The desert bandit asked, his Casanova sense in his brain suddenly spiking up ten notches. He dusted himself off in the attempt of looking more appealing. And failing quite a lot "Oh men, I'm so getting laid tonight!" The others sweat-dropped by the not-so-subtle plan of action. If it could be consider as such.

"Until she drops from the edge of Lookout" Krillin joked to the others.

"Here she is" The green man stated with a smile, a sudden blur shooting upwards from the edge of the Lookout and gracefully landing on her booted feet after an acrobatic backflip.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" She was a beautiful blonde vixen, dressed in an electric blue karate outfit that outline her nubile curves. Her simmering blonde hair reached her shoulder blades, her bright green eyes looking around the new place with mildly curiosity. The four humans widen their eyes. She was quite gorgeous, no doubt about that, but also amazingly powerful. Even more than Tien and he was the strongest of them four.

"Hello, I'm Tien" The tryclops greeted courteous. Not that he wanted another couple. Lunch and her bipolarity were tough enough.

"I'm Inuzama" The new member of the group replied with a bright but unsettling smile. Her eyes narrowed at Tien, who felt she was trying to say something out loud. Her eyes widen "You have a third eye!" She stated the obvious, which made the humans sweat-dropp. She could either be crazy or plain dumb. With her power it was very unlikely she could be dumb.

"Kidding I already knew that" The blonde replied with wink towards the tryclops. The humans looked at each other. Yeah, crazy.

"How could you already know?" Tien asked in confusion.

"Duh, I read the Manga" Inuzama replied like if it was the most common thing in the world. Now the humans were right. She wasn't crazy. She was crack-brained nutty.

That's pretty much what happens when you are tought martial arts by a crazy red-and-black dressed guy that can bring up weapons out of nowhere. But that wasn't here or there.

"I'm Krillin" The bald monk introduced himself with a hand shake.

"Chaotzu" The shortest fighter said now also hand shaking.

"Hey there, beauty. Name's Yamcha" The scar fighter stated trying to sound cozily and not minding her crazy comments. The others wanted to face-palm but kept their professionalism.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" The new fighter asked one eyebrow raised.

"Um, no" The bandit responded, hoping she hadn't figure out his tactics. Not that they had ever worked, but women existed of all types so a few blondes were someone who Yamcha always knew how to take the advantage.

"Cool, then can I hit on you?" The apparent crazy blonde female asked now, jumping in excitement. Now the males were at lost in what to say to such a comment.

"Sure?" The bandit replied-asked completely oblivious. Before he had known, he was doubling over by the lightning-fast kick to the guts. His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets by the staggering pain. He fell to his knees. Non of the others had seen her moving in the first place.

"What was that for?" The former bandit asked, rubbing his injured belly.

"I said I would hit on you" The blonde replied with a winner's grin. Everyone sweat-dropped for the third time of the day. That was the weirdest pun they have ever heard.

"She's going to fit in perfectly" Krillin stated with a joking smile, already liking her. Crazy or not, she was funny. The monk would make sure to get new pranks. If he was competing against her for the tittle of Joke Master then he had to improve the arsenal as quickly as possible.

After a few minutes of waiting for the Casanova fighter to return to his feet, the group gathered around Kami. The blonde stared at the green alien like she did with Tien.

"So you are the Kami guy who will teach me?" Inuzama asked towards the white-dressed green guardian. According to the talking cat, Kami was the strongest one on Earth. He nodded and she lazily shrugged her shoulders "Could be worse" The Guardian coughed, forgetting about the approving or demeaning comment.

"Now that we are all gather here, I will give you new training equipment" The Guardian of the planet explained towards his disciples. He casually materialized blue t-shirts, wristbands and boots from out of thin air "These are weighted clothes. I think you remember Goku wearing them during the last Martial Arts Tournament. It will help you all improve your strength and speed with them on, so once you remove them the results will be even greater" The five humans examined the new gear with appraising eyes. They really wanted to train and improve their powers.

That was when Inuzama raised her hand like a kid in school. The four male humans looked at her like if he had grown two heads. One could say she was crazy but the seasoned warriors knew that someone with her strength could prove helpful.

"Yes?" Kami asked disconcerted. He wasn't really expecting a question. But knowing how...unusal her personality was, it would be better to respond.

"Do you have them in red?"

Everyone fell on their backs anime style.

* * *

The scar Saiyan was outside in the wild, eyes closed and legs folded in a meditative stance. He was still new to the mind training concept Kakarot had been trying to teach him. But his son was the expert so it was better to follow the lead and catch up as quickly as possible.

With a deep inhale of air, the time traveler soothed his mind, letting everything flow around his closed eyes. He relaxed his body. Until he saw him. It was all over again. Bardock standing atop of planet Vegeta in space, his body soared and beaten from the beating Dodoria gave him. And then in front of him, the midget-sized lizard bastard inside his floating chair, like a crippled person yet far stronger than himself. His garnet eyes were fixed with mockery towards his struggling self. Towards his entire race.

On the outside, Bardock's eyebrows were frowning, his teeth clutching with pressure. How dare that freak mock the strongest warriors of the universe? Who did he think he was to enslave the race from whom untold legends were borned off?

And then he laughed. Frieza's maniac laughter, screeching like sharp nails on a blackboard was the most hateful thing Bardock had ever heard in his life. It was pissing him off.

Then the blast showed up from Frieza's ivory finger tip, a focused yellow star heading his way. And like that time, there was no way out. No matter how much the Saiyan struggled his body wasn't responding his commands.

The attack was engulfing the scarred Saiyan all over again. The blinding light that would vaporize him and everything he had known. The burning heat churning over his skin and flesh, splitting the atoms with the concentrated energies to destroy a planet down into stellar rubble.

The dying-over warrior of time screamed. His howl reached the Heavens themselves in a massive sound that cried out for revenge.

On the outside, Bardock's eyes snapped open and changed bright green.

* * *

The Earth-raised fighter Goku had leaved his home to look for his father. Gohan was already healed and sleeping. The kid had too many things going on for his age.

But as soon as the Saiyan detected the familiar energy, Goku found his father screaming like if he was in pain.

"Dad!" Goku yelled but was cut in the middle by a burst of golden light. The amazing ki waves stopped Goku's flight and started pushing him backwards.

* * *

All over the world, people who could sense energy detected a mind-numbing spike of unbridled power.

* * *

On the Lookout, the pack of warriors stared eyes-widen into the flash in the horizon.

"That energy...is from Goku's dad!" Yamcha stated aghast.

"But...we can sense him all the way up here!" Krillin stammered too in stunning shock.

So far, only the new female member wasn't overreacting by the new energies.

"Wow, that's badass!" Inuzama stated in happiness, arms folded over her chest.

* * *

Far into the northern lands of the continent, a place full of clear-waterfalls, a meditating green man shot his eyes open in sheer astonishment. The energy signal alone was overwhelming his senses. How could someone be so astoundingly powerful?

And Piccolo knew that it was the other Goku, not the original one. But how, was the real million-dollar question.

* * *

The palm-haired Saiyan could finally see through the golden light fog. His father now had spiky hair shinning in yellow hue, his body notoriously bulked up. The soil beneath their feet had caved a few inches. Something was telling Goku that the aftershock wasn't so devastating because his father had held back...well, whatever the golden thing was.

"Wow, father, your power has skyrocketed!" Goku exclaimed aghast. The power around his father was intoxicating. The strength was literally brimming all over his frame.

"I know" The now golden fighter commented turning around to face his son with his emerald eyes. It almost took the alien son by surprise "This is the Super Saiyan transformation" Bardock didn't except to transform. He knew how to summon the transformation at will but it was obvious powerful anger could still draw it out unwillingly.

"Awesome!" The fighter of Earth remarked, taking his weighted wristbands off. He backflipped into a fighting stance, his face smiling with the new unfathomable challenge "Now let's fight!" Bardock's eyebrows rose instantly. Maybe his son had finally gone insane by the bump in the head.

"Kakarot, my power dwarfs you in every possible way. I could kill you" The time traveler said, not bluffling. The power difference was like comparing a stone against a mountain.

"Do you expect Frieza to be as merciful as you are?" The Earth Saiyan replied back, knowing that his father still had a sore thumb for that particular topic "For what you've told us, he's a monster. Do you want him to take pity on you because you might be weaker?" The Saiyan of Earth saw his father's fists closing tightly by the truth.

The Super Saiyan sighed accepting the reality. Frieza was surely stronger than him and wouldn't show any kind of mercy. Not that Bardock would ever ask for it. He would die as a Saiyan rather than living as a coward. Bardock nodded his head towards his son, signaling he was going to fight. Or at the most, not deadly injure his son.

Goku's fist soared through the air like an invisible blur. But the Super Saiyan only bobbed his head to the right, avoiding it with neat precision. With two shinning hands on his son's arm, Bardock quickly spun around while using Goku's limb as a pole, whipping him over his body and letting the orange-cladded fighter bounce in the soil, spider webs of crack spreading and some dust kicking up by the painful bounces.

The Earth Saiyan rose again rubbing his now bruised arm after skidding to a halt. The strength applied on him had been beyond bone-breaking. It was planet-breaking at the least. By the time Goku had gone back to his feet to continue, his father was already in front of him. He hit Goku by snapping his index finger right in the forehead.

Instant out coldness.

The Super Saiyan sighed, his body diverting back to normal black hair. He took a Senzu from his pocket. Good thing he told his son about giving him one just in case.

"Wow, that was awesome!" The recovered fighter of Earth stated like a child on Christmas.

"Only a Saiyan would say that after fighting someone who kicked his ass" Bardock replied helping his son to stand up. The two went back home to now seriously get some rest. They had more training in the morning.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 4:**

**Kami is slowly realising that he may be an alien like Goku.**

**Bardock's mind scene weren't his foresight powers. Just an old nightmare flashback.**

**Goku's fight with Bardock was like Cannon Goku's fight against Bills in "Battle of Gods".**

**Inuzama is a OC. Her name is a pun for 'Inazum', which means lightning. That's because of her special super speed.**

**And my female OC has a few quirks that you might associate with famous characters.**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Bardock:**

After training (weighted clothes on): 90,000

Without weights: 95,000

Super Saiyan: 4.5 millions

**Goku:**

Weighted clothes on: 3,500

Without clothes: 4,000

Injured after fighting his father: 1

Healed (Normal Zenkai): 5,200

**Gohan:**

Weighted clothes on: 1,000

Without weights: 1,500

Healed (Normal Zenkai): 2,100

**Piccolo:**

Weights on: 1,500

Without weights: 2,000

**Yamcha:** 400

**Tien:** 450

**Krillin:** 425

**Chaoutzu:** 400

**Inuzama:** 500

* * *

**And the world only gets weirder for our fighters. Now though, the year is almost up and someone may show up unexpectedly.**


End file.
